Current diagnostic methods and techniques rely on the interpretation of histological and cytological samples. It is an important aspect in these interpretations that the sample remains adhered to a substrate on which the samples are being analyzed and processed, such as a microscope slide. Valuable diagnostic information may then be obtained from the sample upon subsequent processing due to the adherence of the sample.